Esme
by kalanthia
Summary: Die Kinder sind aus dem Haus - Esme und Carlisle verbringen eine gemeinsame Nacht im Garten, in der Badewanne und im Bett...


**Esme**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, Twilight-Serie. Ich stell' nur unzüchtige Dinge mit ihren Vampiren an.

Timeline: Zwischen Eclipse und Breaking Dawn.

Rating: M.

„Ernsthaft, Leute, ein bisschen Selbstbeherrschung wäre schön!" Jasper warf einen bitterbösen Blick über den Rand seines Buches auf Edward und Bella, ehe er sich mit einem „Grrrmpf!" wieder hinter seiner Lektüre verbarg.

Da ich am Nächsten bei ihm saß, traf mich eine kurze Welle aus Anspannung und Ärger, hauptsächlich aber sexueller Erregung und gleichzeitiger Frustration, ehe Jasper sein Talent wieder unter Kontrolle bekam.

Bella kicherte, wurde noch ein bisschen röter und rutschte tiefer in Edwards Schoß. Edward streichelte mit einem charmanten Lächeln auf den Lippen ihre Wangen. Er hob ihre Hand mit dem Verlobungsring an seinen Mund und drückte einen sachten Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Bereitwillig sank Edwards Kopf auf die Kopfstütze des Sessels zurück, als Bella sein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und ihn mit winzigen Küssen neckte, bis das Ganze schließlich zu einem Zungenkuss ausartete.

Außer Bella, Edward und Jasper waren noch Emmet und ich im Wohnzimmer, seit dem frühen Nachmittag in ein Spielkonsolen-Duell verwickelt. Mit 17:15 lag er zwei Punkte vor mir, und die hatte er sich auch nur durch Tricks ergaunert, die ich ihm leider nicht ausreichend als Schummeln beweisen konnte. Aber ich würde ihn schon noch kriegen.

„Stille Wasser sind tief" traf auf Edward voll und ganz zu. Und Bella schien entschlossen, sich die Sticheleien, die sie sich von Emmet über die bevorstehende Hochzeitsnacht anhören musste, auch zu verdienen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die beiden so öffentlich Zärtlichkeiten austauschen würden. Edward war wohl doch nicht so ein hoffnungsloser Fall wie ich Jahrzehnte lang geglaubt hatte.

Wäre ich Alice, würde ich beim Anblick der beiden anfangen auf- und abzuhüpfen, in die Hände zu klatschen und zu quieken. Ich liebte Bella über alles, und dafür, dass sie Edward zu einem völlig neuen Mann gemacht hatte, liebte ich sie noch mehr.

Emmet stupste mich grinsend an, weil er wie ich nicht umhin konnte, die beiden Turteltäubchen niedlich zu finden, und zwinkerte. Ich grinste zurück und Emmet grinste noch breiter, seine Grübchen tiefer als der Grand Canyon. Dann köpfte er meine Elfenprinzessin mit einem Schwerthieb.

„Emmet, du blöder, hinterhältiger" – Hastig unterbrach ich mich. Jasper hatte mich wohl ärger erwischt, als ich dachte, wenn ich zu solchen Beschimpfungen fähig war.

Emmets Lachen über meinen Beinahe-Fauxpas dröhnte durch den Raum und er japste: „Sag es, sag es!"

Stattdessen verlangte ich eine Revanche. Wäre ja gelacht, wenn ich Emmets hässlichen Ork nicht zur Strecke bringen könnte!

Ich versuchte, das Geräusch sich küssender Lippen und das rasche Pulsieren von Bellas Herzschlag auszublenden. Edward und sie schienen nicht einmal mitzubekommen, dass sie nicht allein im Zimmer waren.

„Moment…", keuchte Bella und sog einige hastige Atemzüge Luft ein, ehe sie Edwards Mund wieder attackierte.

„Hab' ich die Mail verpasst, die den Wir-foltern-Jasper-Wettbewerb angekündigt hat?" Jasper warf sein Buch so energisch aufs Sofa, dass es abprallte, die Seiten aufsprangen und es mit den geöffneten Seiten nach unten auf den Boden rutschte. Mit einem wütenden Schnaufen stürmte Jasper aus dem Zimmer und gleich darauf knallte die Haustür ins Schloss.

Sein Abgang hinterließ einen Orkan aus Zorn, Ungeduld und Fleischeslust.

Es kostete mich jeden Funken Selbstbeherrschung, den ich besaß, um meine Schenkel nicht lustvoll aneinander zu reiben und aufzuwimmern. Heilige Scheiße!

Mit Jasper war wirklich nicht gut Kirschen essen, seit Alice vor vier Tagen mit Rose zur _New York Fashion Week_ abgereist war, um den Designer, der Bellas Brautkleid entwerfen sollte, zu treffen.

Emmet ging mit der Situation erheblich besser um – wir alle wussten, dass er schon mal ein, zwei Wochen auf Sex verzichten musste, wenn er seine Rosie verärgert hatte. Und den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, die aus Emmets Badezimmer kamen, betrachtete er im Unterschied zu Jasper Selbstbefriedigung auch nicht als Betrug an seiner Partnerin. Und dann waren da ja noch die ausgiebigen Telefonate, die Rose und Emmet miteinander führten…

Wahrscheinlich wäre Jasper die Trennung von Alice leichter gefallen, hätten sich Bella und Edward nicht ausgerechnet jetzt entschlossen, die Grenzen seiner körperlichen Beherrschung auszuloten. Je intimer ihre Beziehung wurde, desto weniger risikoreich würde die Hochzeitsnacht werden. So wenig Bella davon beunruhigt war, Edward könne sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Moment verletzen, umso besorgter war mein Sohn, er könne die Kontrolle über sich verlieren und sie beißen. Also trainierten die beiden sehr zu Jaspers Leidwesen.

Sah für mich so aus, als wären sie schon gut in Übung.

Ich fragte mich, ob Edward durch sein Talent einige Tricks von den anderen Männern im Haus abgeschaut hatte. Bella schien zu gefallen, was er tat.

„19:15!", jubelte Emmet.

Wie zur Hölle?

Ich hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er die nächsten beiden Spielrunden gestartet hatte.

„Du betrügst!" Diesmal boxte ich ihn in die Rippen.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass Edward und Bella abcheckst anstatt auf deine schwächliche Elfen-Tussi aufzupassen!", protestierte Emmet.

„Ich hab' nur einen kurzen Blick rübergeworfen! Du kannst nicht einfach hinter meinem Rücken weiterspielen! Das ist Betrug!"

Emmet zeigte mir den Vogel.

„Edward, sag ihm, dass er nicht einfach betrügen kann!", rief ich meinen anderen Sohn um Hilfe an.

„Hm?" Edward schien Mühe zu haben, sich von Bella ab- und uns zuzuwenden.

„Wo ist Jasper hin?", murmelte Bella atemlos, ehe sie giggelte. „Ups… Edward, wir waren ungezogen."

„Und wie…", murmelte Edward gegen ihre Lippen und zog sie wieder an sich.

Hm. Also keine Hilfe von ihm.

„Emmet McCarty Cullen, ich fordere dich heraus!" Ich sprang auf, warf den Spielcontroller aufs Sofa und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ach ja?" Emmet erhob seinen muskelbepackten Körper beinahe träge aus den Kissen und baute sich vor mir auf. „Dann geh doch schon mal nach draußen, MOM!"

Bei der Betonung des letzten Wortes ließ er keinen Zweifel daran, dass er mich als älter und schwächer herunterputzen wollte. Wart's nur ab, dir trete ich in den Arsch, mein Lieber!

Unten hielt ich die Terrassentür für ihn auf. „Weicheier zuerst."

„Uuuh, hört hört! Noch spuckst du große Töne!" Emmet zog mit einem Grinsen an mir vorbei.

Aus dem Stand sprang ich von hinten auf seinen Rücken und riss ihn zu Boden.

„Das hast du nicht kommen sehen, _Emma_!", fauchte ich, während er mit dem Gesicht zuerst ins nasse Gras klatschte. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später stemmte er sich auf die Knie und legte noch in der gleichen Bewegung aus der Hocke einen Rückwärtssalto hin. Sein ganzes Gewicht rammte mich mit dem Rücken in die Erde und presste mir die Luft aus den Lungen.

„Scheiße!", keuchte ich.

Emmet war zu massig, als dass ich meine Arme von hinten um seine Brust hätte legen können, also musste ich es geschehen lassen, dass er meine Arme mit den Ellenbogen auf den Boden pinnte. Aber meine Beine bekam ich dafür umso leichter um seine Hüften. Und meinen Schuhabsatz zwischen seine Beine.

Emmet zog scharf die Luft ein, als ich ein wenig Druck auf seine Kronjuwelen ausübte.

Es endete nie gut für ihn, wenn er mich unterschätzte. Und doch tat er es immer wieder.

„Gibst du auf, Emma, Süße?", zischte ich im Singsang an seinem Ohr.

Seine Antwort war ein Stöhnen. Er suchte noch nach einem Ausweg.

Wahrscheinlich würde er meine Arme freigeben und so versuchen, mit den Händen meinen Fuß zwischen seinen Beinen loszuwerden. In der Tat.

Plötzlich rief er „Niemals!", ließ, wie ich vermutet hatte, meine Arme frei und riss meinen Fuß zur Seite. _Das_ hatte ich erwartet. Ich ging seiner Bewegung nach, griff mit der linken Hand an seine Schulter, so dass er mich unfreiwillig mit hochzog. In der Luft schwebend packte ich seine Oberarme, presste sie nach hinten, stieß mein linkes Bein in seine Kniekehle. Er strauchelte und ging zu Boden. Mit dem Siegesschrei eines wahren Wrestling-Champions pinnte ich Emmet nieder.

Er fluchte und spuckte Gras aus.

„Und jetzt gib zu, dass du betrogen hast!", verlangte ich.

„Au!"

„Gib's zu!" Ich verstärkte den Druck auf seine Schultergelenke.

„Auauauaua! Scheiße! Ich gestehe!"

„Brav, Emma, brav!", raunte ich grinsend in sein Ohr, presste nochmals kurz mit dem Knie in seinen Rücken und sprang auf.

Stöhnend drehte sich Emmet auf den Rücken.

„Nicht traurig sein, Kleiner." Zur Versöhnung bereit hielt ich ihm die Hand hin und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Bravo!" Klatschen drang über den Rasen zu uns, als Carlisle schmunzelnd auf uns zu kam. Ich hatte im Kampf wohl überhört, wie er mit seinem Mercedes aus dem Krankenhaus heimgekommen war. Die Arme meines Liebsten umfingen meine Hüften, als er mich an sich zog. „Dem hast du's ganz schön gezeigt, Darling."

„Nicht wahr?" Ich strahlte und lehnte mich gegen ihn, stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und spitzte die Lippen, bis er mich warm und zärtlich küsste.

„Du hast Gras in den Haaren, Esme, Liebling.", murmelte er gegen meinen Hals und fuhr mit seinen schlanken Fingern durch meine Locken.

„Urrgh, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!" Ein Klumpen Erde traf meinen Rücken und zerbröselte über meiner bereits sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Bluse.

Widerstrebend wand ich mich ein wenig aus Carlisles Armen. „Sei vorsichtig, Loser, sonst könnte es passieren, dass ich Rose erzähle, dass du dich sehr daneben benommen hast, während sie weg war."

„Das würdest du nicht tun!" Emmets Gesicht nahm gequälte Züge an.

„Willst du's rausfinden?" Ich grinste.

„Du kleines Luder…", raunte Carlisle hinter mir stehend in mein Ohr und küsste meinen Hals an genau der Stelle, wo er mich gebissen hatte, um mich vor dem sicheren Tod zu retten. Seine Zunge leckte über die dünnen, halbmondförmigen Narben, die seine Zähne einst verursacht hatten, und ließ meine Knie zu Pudding werden.

„Ich geh ja schon. Jagen! Alleine!" Emmet trollte sich mit gesenktem Kopf in Richtung des Waldes, seine Schritte gewannen an Schnelligkeit und er setzte mit einem riesigen Sprung über den Fluss und war verschwunden.

„Du weißt wirklich, wie du mit den Kindern umgehen musst.", fuhr Carlisle neckend fort und saugte mein Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Lippen. Seine linke Hand fuhr in winzigen Kreisen unter meiner Bluse über meinen Bauch, während seine andere Hand meine rechte Brust umfing und er mit dem Daumen über die harte Brustwarze strich.

Ein Seufzen entrang sich meinen Lippen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dich in die Badewanne stecken und ein wenig _schrubben_?" Carlisle zog mich noch fester an sich und ich spürte seine Erektion über meine Pobacken reiben.

„Hört sich perfekt an…", murmelte ich. „Aber Bella und Edwaaaa… genau daaa…" Ich wand meine Hände in sein weiches, weizenblondes Haar und dirigierte seinen Kopf an meine Halsgrube. Wenn er mich dort küsste und meine zarte Haut zwischen seine Zähne saugte, war ich verloren. Carlisles linke Hand öffnete den obersten Knopf meiner Jeans und spielte mit dem Reißverschluss, wanderte tiefer, bis er meinen Schamhügel durch den hauchdünnen Stoff meines Höschens umfing und streichelte.

„Sind. Zum. Abendessen. Mit. Charlie. Verabredet…" Zwischen jedem Wort drückte Carlise einen glühenden Kuss auf mein Schlüsselbein. „Schon. weg…" Ich hatte kaum bemerkt, wie er meine Bluse aufknöpfte.

„Oooh…" Wie von selbst reagierten meine Hüften und ich lehnte mich in Carlisles Berührung. Sein Körper schmolz mir nach und sein hartes Glied grub sich noch ein bisschen weiter an mein Gesäß.

„Lass es uns hier draußen tun!", bettelte ich.

Carlisle liebkoste nun auch mit den Zähnen meinen Hals. „Alles, worum du mich bittest, Esme." Stoff riss, als er mit einer einzigen Handbewegung die Jeans von meinen Beinen zerrte. Obwohl die Nacht kühl war, strich die Luft warm über meine bloße Haut. „Alles…"

Sekundenbruchteile später streichelte er wieder meine Schamlippen durch die Seide hindurch.

Kurz verloren unsere Oberkörper den Kontakt zu einander, als Carlise meine Bluse über meine Schultern und Arme nach unten zog. Ich lechzte danach, ihn wieder an meiner Haut zu spüren.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er. „Und ich liebe Spitze…" Mit beiden Händen zog er die schmalen Träger des brombeerfarbenen Balkonette-BHs von meinen Schultern, hinterließ auf meinen Schultern und Oberarmen Spuren aus winzigen kitzelnden Küssen.

Seine Hände umfingen die Wölbungen meines Busens und zogen den Spitzensaum des BHs gerade so weit herab, dass die Brustwarzen hervorlugten. Mit den Fingern rollte Carlisle meine Nippel und süßer Schmerz schoss direkt in meinen pochenden Schoß.

Er nahm mich an der Taille und drehte mich zu sich um, bis wir Brust an Brust, Bauch an Bauch standen. Meine harten Nippel fühlten sich so gut an auf seiner marmornen Brust, noch immer bedeckt von seinem hellblauen Hemd. Meine Hände glitten seinen muskulösen Brustkorb hinauf und ich schloss eine Hand um seine Krawatte, um ihn in einen innigen Kuss an mich zu ziehen. Innig tanzten unsere Zungen und eroberten den Mund des anderen. Gott sei Dank brauchten wir keine Luft.

Voller Verlangen stießen wir unsere Hüften aneinander. Die enorme Beule in Carlisles Jeans rieb genau dort zwischen meinen Beinen, wo ich am empfindlichsten war.

Viel zu viel Kleidung auf seinem göttlichen Körper. Das musste sich ganz schnell ändern. Carlisle schien das Gleiche zu denken, denn er ließ mich nochmals los, um sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Nein, warte!"

Überrascht hielt Carlisle inne und sah mich fragend an.

Ich hakte meinen Zeigefinger in seinen Gürtel und zog ihn an mich. „_Ich_ will dich ausziehen, Darling."

Carlisle bebte unter meinen Händen voller Erregung, als ich mir Zeit nahm, seine Hemdschöße aus der Jeans zu ziehen, jeden Knopf über seinem Waschbrettbauch aufzuknöpfen, seinen Kragen auseinander zu ziehen, seine Brust zu streicheln, als ich den Stoff langsam teilte, ihn von seinen Schultern und über seine Arme hinab gleiten ließ und dabei seine Haut mit Küssen bedeckte. Ich sog seinen überwältigenden Duft ein, würzig und männlich, Kiefernnadeln, frisch angeschnittenes Holz, warme Steine in der Wüstenhitze, Moschus, Zimt und Kardamom, wie ein Hauch von Weihnachtslebkuchen. Zum Anbeißen.

Mit der Hand umschloss ich seinen Schaft, liebkoste ihn durch den Jeansstoff hindurch, bis Carlisle aufkeuchte.

Für die Hose so lange zu brauchen wie für das Hemd wäre für uns beide zur Folter geraten, also nestelte ich geschickt den Gürtel auf, drückte den Knopf durchs Knopfloch, glitt mit der Hand in seine Hose und umschloss Carlises Penis, bis er stöhnte. Ich lehnte mich an ihn, presste meinen ganzen Körper an ihn und nagte an seiner Unterlippe.

Carlisles Arme umfingen mich und er rieb seinen Penis gegen meine Hand, ehe ich endlich seiner Aufforderung nachkam und den Reißverschluss vollends öffnete. Sein prachtvoller Schwanz – lang und gerade und einfach perfekt – sprang mir entgegen und ich berührte ihn sacht, neckte ihn ein wenig, dann half ich Carlisle aus den Schuhen, Socken und der Jeans.

Was für ein stattlicher Anblick.

Das sanfte, sexy Lächeln, seine vor Verlangen dunklen Augen, die vorwitzige Strähne seines blonden Haares, das ihm in die Stirn fiel – all das gehörte mir. Seine milchweiße Haut, seine präzise geformten Muskeln und besonders die violinförmigen Sehnen an seinen Lenden zogen mich magisch an. Carlisle war so perfekt wie eine wertvolle Marmorstatue. Das heißt, sogar noch perfekter, wenn ich es recht bedachte.

„Hm…" Wie eine Katze, die am Sahnetopf genascht hatte, leckte über meine Lippen.

Sein Schwanz stand so aufrecht, dass die Penisspitze fast seinen Bauch berührte.

Er sah aus wie ein verdammter griechischer Gott. _Mein_ griechischer Gott. Und wie ich seinen Körper auf Knien anbeten würde!

Ein Schaudern lief über meinen Körper und ich fühlte mich, als würde ich schon von seinem bloßen Anblick kommen.

Gemeinsam sanken wir ins Gras und fielen über einander her. Unsere Hände und Münder erkundeten hungrig jeden Millimeter der Haut des anderen, als hätten wir uns noch nie berührt und müssten für den Rest der Ewigkeit ohne einander auskommen.

Mein lieber Ehemann schien ein wenig andere Pläne als ich zu haben, also tat ich ihm gern den Gefallen, zuerst von ihm angebetet zu werden.

Mit der linken Hand knetete er meine Brüste, mit der rechten teilte er meine Beine und streichelte mich, wo zuvor lästiger Stoff verhinderte hatte, dass ich ihn vollends spürte.

Die Hände eines Chirurgen. Ich verstand nur zu gut, dass menschliche Ärzte ihre Hände für Millionensummen versicherten. Kein Gold, keine Diamanten dieser Welt könnten Carlisles Hände je aufwiegen.

Und es gab Körperteile an ihm, die noch unersetzlicher und wertvoller und erotischer waren.

Seine Zunge. Seine Lippen. Sein Penis.

Gott, diese Hände!

Ich keuchte mit jedem Atemzug, als Carlisle mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger meine Feuchte über meinen Schamlippen verteilte, sich mit dem Daumen meiner Klitoris widmete und dann mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen der beiden Finger in mich drang.

„Carlisle, jaaa… Carlisle…"

Carlisle hielt inne und glitt mit den Fingern aus meinem Schoß, hielt sie mir hin und forderte mich mit einem Nicken dazu auf, meinen Saft von seinen Fingern zu lecken. Mit der Zunge fuhr ich über seine Hand, saugte erst einen, dann zwei Finger in meinen Mund, griff sein Handgelenk und zog ihn an mich.

Zwischen uns fühlte ich, wie er mit der anderen Hand meine Bewegungen auf seinem Schwanz kopierte. „Ich liebe es, wenn du dir einen runterholst.", schnurrte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Carlisles Mund attackierte meine Lippen so heftig, dass unsere Zähne aneinander schlugen. Begierig hieß ich seine Zunge willkommen, saugte sie in meinen Mund wie zuvor seine Finger. Die wiederum wanderten langsam zurück nach unten über meine Brüste, meine Taille, mein Gesäß, fanden meine feuchte Öffnung und drangen in mich ein. Er wusste genau, wie er mich berühren musste, wo ich am empfindlichsten war und was ich liebte.

„Härter, Carlisle… schneller, bitte, Gott, jaaa…"

Carlisle saugte meine linke Brustwarze in seinen Mund, rollte mit der Zunge über meine empfindliche Knospe und biss sacht zu. Sein Daumen auf meinem Kitzler verstärkte den Druck und seine Finger glitten schneller und ungestümer in mich. Sein hartes Glied rieb rhythmisch über meinen Oberschenkel, als er sich an mich drängte und seine Hand rasch über seinen Schwanz glitt.

Mein Körper zuckte ihm entgegen. Ich fühlte, wie die Muskeln in meinem Unterleib kontrahierten und sich um Carlisles Finger krampften, als er sie krümmte und meinen G-Punkt traf.

„Komm für mich, Esme.", flüsterte er mit heißerer Stimme.

„Fuck, ja!" Ich schloss die Augen, mein Kopf sank ins Gras zurück, zuckte nach links und rechts, als ich kurz und heftig kam. Carlisle hörte nicht auf mich zu fingern und half mir langsam von meinem Hoch herab.

„Du bist so unglaublich heiß, wenn du kommst." Er lächelte mich an, so vollkommen ohne jede Scheu. Wieder ließ er mich meinen eigenen Saft von seinen Fingern lecken, ehe er mich fordernd küsste und sich zwischen meine gespreizten Beine legte. Ich fühlte sein ganzes Gewicht auf meinem Körper, spürte seinen Schwanz zwischen meinen Beinen. Carlisle griff zwischen uns und ich fühlte seine Penisspitze an meiner Öffnung. Mehr als bereit drängte ich ihm an ihn und nahm ihn in mich auf. Tief sank Carlisle in meine vor Verlangen pochende Scheide, zog sich zurück, nahm mich wieder, zog sich zurück, veränderte ein wenig seine Position, so dass er beim nächsten Stoß jeden einzelnen Punkt in mir berührte, der mich in Ekstase versetzte.

Ich schloss meine Schenkel um seinen Po und stieß jeder seiner Bewegungen entgegen, um ihn noch tiefer in mir zu spüren.

„Schneller…", verlangte ich. „Fick mich, Carlisle, fick mich… schnell und hart…"

Carlisles Lippen ließen von meinen Brüsten ab und er schob seine rechte Hand zwischen uns, fingerte wieder meine Klitoris, während er ungestümer und rascher in mich stieß als es ein Mensch je vermocht hätte.

„Wie gefällt… dir… das?"

Ich war nur mehr fähig zu schreien und mich mit meinen Händen an seinen Schultern festzuhalten. „Aaaah!"

„Sag es mir!", befahl er und trieb weiter erbarmungslos in mich.

„Aaaah… so… ah… gut… hör nicht auf… so gut!"

Carlisles Lippen schlossen sich um meinen Hals, saugten dort, wo er meinen Blut gekostet hatte. Ein todsicheres Zeichen, dass er hauchdünn davon entfernt war zu kommen.

Ich fühlte das Ziehen an der höchsten Stelle zwischen meinen Beinen, wo Carlisles Daumen mich bearbeite. Ich verlor jede Kontrolle über meinen Körper und gab mich völlig dem Sinnesrausch hin, als meine Muskeln in wilden Kontraktionen an mehreren Stellen in mir zuckten und mich von Höhepunkt zu Höhepunkt peitschten.

„Esme, Gott!" Carlisle benutzte nun beide Hände, um mich an den Hüften an sich zu pressen. Wir beide waren vollkommen in einander verloren. Er keuchte auf und geriet aus dem Rhythmus, als der Orgasmus ihn überwältigte. Wir schrieen wie wilde Tiere und klammerten uns aneinander. Meine Fingernägel kratzten über seinen Rücken, als er ein letztes Mal heftig in mich stieß und ich seinen Samen in mir spürte.

Minutenlang lagen wir im Gras, hielten uns einfach nur fest, zu jeder weiteren Regung unfähig. Wir brauchten keine Worte, um dem anderen zu sagen, wie sehr wir einander liebten. Das Glänzen in unseren Augen genügte und sagte gleichzeitig so viel mehr als ein _Ich liebe dich_. Und natürlich war da noch das dümmliche, post-koitale Grinsen auf unseren Gesichtern.

Carlisle stand als Erster auf, sammelte unsere in alle Windrichtungen verstreute und teilweise zerfetzte Kleidung auf, während ich seinen breiten, muskulösen Rücken und seinen Knackarsch bewunderte. Er hob mich in seine starken Arme und trug mich ins Haus, die Treppe hinauf in unser Schlafzimmer und das angrenzende Bad, während er mich unentwegt küsste. Wir bemerkten kaum, dass die Nacht hereingebrochen war, brauchten unsere Augen doch kein Licht im dunklen Haus.

Im Bad betätigte Carlisle im Vorbeigehen nur den Lichtschalter für die minimale indirekte Beleuchtung, die wie aus hunderten Sternen von der Zimmerdecke schimmerte. Die Kleidung fiel achtlos auf den Boden.

Er setzte mich auf dem Rand der Badewanne ab und beugte sich über mich, um den Heißwasserhahn aufzudrehen und meinen Lieblings-Badeschaum hinzuzufügen.

Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Nacken und zog ihn für einen Kuss an mich. Er hatte sich von unserem Liebesspiel im Garten bereits erholt, stellte ich zufrieden fest, als sein halb erigierter Penis über meinen Oberschenkel strich. Mit der freien Hand umschloss ich Carlisles Schwanz und pumpte langsam, fuhr mit dem Daumen über seine Eichel und verteilte den Lusttropfen. Sein Organ schwoll in meiner Hand zur seiner vollen Länge an. Carlisle stöhnte auf und lehnte sich an mich, stützte sich mit der rechten Hand an meiner Schulter ab. Seine blonden Lider flatterten über seinen vor Erregung schwarzen Irissen, ehe er mit einem Stöhnen die Augen schloss und den Kopf in den Nacken legte. „Gott, Esme, Liebste…"

Mit den Fingernägeln fuhr ich über seine wohl definierten Bauchmuskeln auf und ab, weil ich wusste, wie sehr ihn das erregte. Ich wurde von einem Grollen tief aus seiner Brust belohnt.

Ich beugte mich ein wenig vor und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über seinen Schaft, umrundete die Eichel und sog dann seine Erektion mit den Lippen in meinem Mund.

Ich konnte Carlisles Länge nie ganz in meinen Mund aufnehmen, also benutzte ich für die Peniswurzel meine Hand.

Seine schnellen Atemzüge verrieten mir, wie sehr er die Aufmerksamkeit genoss, die ich ihm widmete. Seine freie Hand glitt in mein Haar, strich es auf meinen Rücken, damit er sehen konnte, wie ich ihn mit dem Mund fickte. Ich blickte auf, ohne von meinen Bewegungen abzulassen, und unsere Augen trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment.

Carlisles Gesicht war der erotischste Anblick, den ich je gesehen hatte, so vollkommen gab er sich mir hin. Er konnte meinen Blick nicht halten, als er aufkeuchte und sein Grollen zurückkehrte. Ich antwortete mit einem Summen, die Lippen eng um sein Glied geschlossen, während meine Zunge seine Eichel leckte. Carlisles Hand in meinem Haar dirigierte mich auf und ab. „Gott, Esme, jaaa, Baby… fuck!"

Er schmeckte so gut, dass ich nie genug von ihm bekommen würde. Bis in alle Ewigkeit würde ich diesen Mann anbeten.

Bereitwillig überließ ich es ihm, den Rhythmus vorzugeben und nahm ihn tief in meine Kehle auf, schluckte um ihn herum und verwöhnte ihn mit der Zunge, massierte seinen Schaft und seine Hoden mit den Händen.

„Gleich, gleich, Esme… Gott, du treibst mich… in den Wahnsinn… ich…" Carlisles Murmeln verlor jeden Sinn und ich spürte, wie sein Schwanz in meinem Mund zu zucken begann. Er sollte allmählich wissen, dass ich meinen Kopf nicht zurückziehen würde.

„Ich… komme!"

Scheiße, ich liebte es, wenn Carlisle mir sagte, dass ich ihn kommen ließ. Oder es versuchte… Ich summte um seinen Schwanz. Sein süßer Samen füllte meinen Mund und ich schloss meine Lippen fester um seinen Schaft, leckte weiter seine Eichel, um auch den letzten Tropfen seines Nektars zu kosten. Besser als Blut. Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich mich nur von Carlisle ernähren.

Carlisle blieb zwischen meinen Beinen stehend an mich gelehnt, bis sein Atem sich beruhigt hatte und die Badewanne voll gelaufen war. Sich einfach nur festzuhalten, beieinander zu sein, ohne etwas zu tun…

Schaum türmte sich auf der Wasseroberfläche und süßer Vanilleduft erfüllte den Raum.

Galant reichte mein Mann mir eine Hand und half mir in die Wanne, ehe er folgte.

Gemeinsam tauchten wir ins heiße Wasser, kuschelten uns in der Zweipersonenwanne aneinander. Ich seufzte wohlig und bettete meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

Wir beide brauchten diese kleine Verschnaufpause. Ich fühlte mich high wie in einem Drogenrausch; jedenfalls so wie ich mir verstellte, dass ein Junkie sich fühlen musste.

_Hallo, willkommen zum Treffen der Anonymen Sexsüchtigen. Mein Name ist Esme Cullen und ich bin süchtig nach meinem Ehemann._

„Erde an Esme?" Carlisle sah mich an verwundert an. „Bist du noch da?"

„Und wie. Ich dachte gerade, wie schön es ist, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

Carlisle grinste schief. „Das Kompliment kann ich von ganzem Herzen zurückgeben, Liebste."

Wir kuschelten und knutschten ein bisschen, aalten uns im heißen Wasser und fummelten unter der Schaumdecke.

Mit einem Kamm fuhr Carlisle vorsichtig durch meine Haare, löste die Knoten und zupfte Gras aus den Strähnen.

Ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie schlimm ich nach dem Kampf mit Emmet ausgesehen hatte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es mit mir getrieben hast, während ich noch Gras in den Haaren hatte!"

Carlisle warf einige Grashalme neben der Wanne auf den Fußboden. „Ich würde es auch mit dir treiben, wenn du einen ganzen Wald in den Haaren hättest."

Ich konnte ihm nicht wirklich böse sein, so charmant wie er mich anlächelte, sondern flunschte nur ein bisschen.

Er küsste meine Schläfe. „Und außerdem dachte ich, das hätten ich schon getan, Darling. Darf ich dich an die Zeit kurz nach unserer Hochzeit erinnern?"

„Pfff. Spinner." Ich pustete eine Schaumflocke auf seine Nase.

„Darf ich dir die Haare waschen?" Er winkte mir mit der Shampooflasche zu. Ich nickte.

Ich liebte es, wenn er mit seinen schlanken Fingern durch mein Haar strich, meine Kopfhaut massierte und meinen Nacken. Ich schnurrte wie ein verwöhntes Kätzchen, als mein Haar kraftvoll shampoonierte, dabei zart meine Schultern und meinen Hals küsste, dann mit langsamen Bewegungen meinen Kopf auf seine Knie bettete und den Schaum heraus wusch.

Obwohl ich keine Muskelverspannungen bekommen konnte, genoss ich Carlisles Massage in vollen Zügen, besonders, wenn seine Hände sich auf meinem Körper meilenweit verirrten.

Unsere Streicheleinheiten vermischten sich mit Fummeln, unsere Küsse wurden länger und leidenschaftlicher. Bald fühlte ich wieder seine Erregung an meinem Rücken.

„Ich will dich, Esme." Carlisles Stimme war dunkel und heiser vor Verlangen.

„Ich will dich auch.", murmelte ich zwischen unseren Küssen. „Aber ich will etwas ausprobieren." Na ja, nicht wirklich ausprobieren – wir hatten nur genau das noch nie in der Badewanne getan.

Ich wand mich aus seiner Umarmung und streckte die Hand aus, kniete mich in der Wanne hin, bis mein Po aus dem Wasser auftauchte, um etwas aus dem Schränkchen, das ich gerade noch mit den Fingerspitzen erreichen konnte, zu holen.

Carlisles Blick folgte gespannt meinen Bewegungen. Ich hob suggestiv eine Augenbraue als ich ihm zeigte, was ich in der Hand hielt. Sein verstehendes Grinsen war unschlagbar. Er packte mich an der Taille und zog mich zurück ins Wasser, in seinen Schoß.

„Du teuflische, versaute, kleine" – Der Rest seiner Worte war unverständlich, als wir einander begierig küssten. Er keuchte gegen meinen Mund.

Seine Hand schloss sich über meiner und ich überließ ihm die Gleitcreme. Für sinnliche Erlebnisse unter Wasser, versprach der Aufdruck der Tube. Das wollte ich ausprobieren.

Wir beide wussten, dass es nur eine Sache gab, bei der es auch für die Vampire ratsam war, Gleitcreme zu benutzen. Carlisle und ich hatten nur selten Analsex, aber wenn, dann war es immer ein besonderes Erlebnis für uns.

Carlisle presste eine großzügige Portion aus der Tube auf seine Finger, verteilte sie mit dem Daumen und glitt dann mit seiner Hand unter Wasser zwischen meine Pobacken. Wie er mich berührte, wie seine Erektion über mein Gesäß streichelte, verriet mir, dass er nicht nur mich, sondern auch sich selbst vorbereitete.

Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten über meine Rosette, er übte mit einer Fingerkuppe sanften Druck auf den Ringmuskel aus und massierte ein wenig. Dann schob er seinen Finger vorsichtig in mich, bewegte ihn ein wenig in mir, bis er mühelos in mich und aus mir heraus gleiten konnte.

„Jaaa… genau so…"

Carlisle benutzte nun auch einen zweiten Finger, drehte seine Finger ein wenig in mir, spreizte sie, um mich an sich zu gewöhnen. Ich konnte kaum mehr atmen; obwohl ich keine Luft brauchte, fühlte ich mich, als würde sich alles um mich drehen.

Das erregende Feuer in meinem Schoß war schon jetzt unerträglich.

„Mehr!", verlangte ich atemlos.

Er fügte einen dritten Finger hinzu und dehnte meine Öffnung weiter, glitt immer wieder in mich, bis ich lustvoll keuchte.

„Aaaah… aaah…"

„Bist du bereit?"

„Ja, bitte…", wimmerte ich. „Ich brauche dich, so sehr…" Ich schaffte es kaum, mich ein wenig auf die Knie zu erheben, damit er leichter in mich dringen konnte. Carlisle half mir, indem er mich mit seinen starken Händen an den Hüften hochhob.

Ich fühlte seine Penisspitze über meine beiden Löcher gleiten. Mir stockte der Atem. „Scheiße, du bringst mich um.", fluchte ich. Carlisle biss zart meinen Nacken und neckte mich weiter, rieb seinen Ständer von hinten zwischen meinen Beinen und lauschte meinem Betteln. Endlich zog er die rechte Hand von meiner Hüfte und positionierte seine Eichel an meinem Hintertürchen.

„Bereit?", fragte er nochmals.

Meine Antwort war ein Stöhnen.

Langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, glitt seine Penisspitze in mich. Ich wusste, dass es für ihn einfacher war, mich zu nehmen, wenn ich langsam ausatmete und mich entspannte. Es war pure Folter und pure Ekstase zugleich, als Carlisles Schaft in voller Länge in mich sank.

Er lehnte mit der Brust an meinem Rücken, während er mir Zeit gab, mich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Langsam massierte er meine Brüste, spielte mit den Nippeln.

Uns beiden fiel es schwer, ruhig zu atmen, diese Pause einzulegen, auch wenn wir wussten, dass es notwendig war, wenn wir das hier absolut genießen wollten.

„Gott, du bist so eng.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und streichelte meinen Nacken, küsste meinen Hals. Seine Hände glitten tiefer. Mit der einen Hand zog er meine Schamlippen sacht auseinander, mit den Fingern der anderen Hand streichelte er jede winzige Falte meines Geschlechts.

Ich drängte seinen Fingern entgegen und gab so gleichzeitig unser Tempo vor, erst langsam und zärtlich. Carlisle fickte mich mit seinen kundigen Fingern und ließ mich ihn mit meinem Arsch reiten.

Er verlor jegliche Kontrolle, als ich begann, kleine Kreise mit meinem Becken zu beschreiben und sein Penis mir bei jeder Bewegung folgen musste.

Bis zu den Eiern rammte er seinen Schwanz in mich, hart und unerbittlich, füllte mich vollkommen aus. Seine Finger drangen tiefer in mich ein, zogen sich zusammen und massierten meinen G-Punkt, während sein Daumen über meinen Kitzler rieb. Ich fühlte, wie er mich mit jedem Stoß dem Orgasmus näher und näher brachte.

„Kannst du dich mit deinen Fingern in mir spüren?", keuchte ich.

„Fuck, ja…" Carlisle biss meinen Nacken und keuchte durch die Nase. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr er mich anturnte, wenn er die Beherrschung verlor.

Hart rammte er sein Organ in mich. Meine Muskeln zuckten, als ich um seinen Finger kam. Ich schrie auf und ich hörte Carlisle meinen Namen ausrufen, als ich ihn mit mir in den Orgasmus riss. Er kam in meinem Arsch und als er abspritzte, gab mir das den Rest. Ich kam ein zweites Mal um seinen Schwanz, so heftig, dass Lichtpunkte vor meinen Augen tanzten.

Gnadenlos und voller Lust ritten wir durch unsere Höhepunkte, bis uns süße Erschöpfung übermannte und wir uns nur noch eng umschlungen aneinander klammerten.

Ich wimmerte, als Carlisle seinen schlaffen Penis aus mir zog, aus Verlust über unsere intime Berührung und aus Überempfindlichkeit.

Ich spürte das leise Lachen in seiner Brust. „Ich liebe dich, Esme, so sehr." Carlisle küsste meine Schläfe, meine Augen, meinen Mund. „Du bist das wertvollste, was ich auf dieser Welt besitze. Ich liebe dich so sehr…"

Ich erwiderte den innigen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich auch, Carlisle." Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. „Ich war die deine seit dem Tag, als wir uns das erste Mal begegneten." Ich stibitze einen Kuss. „Und scheiße, war das gut…"

Wir beide lachten, unsere Stirne aneinandergelehnt.

„Wir haben das Bad geflutet.", kicherte ich.

„Soll vorkommen." Carlisle strich über mein Haar und ich lehnte den Kopf zurück an seine Schultern. Und ich fühlte –

„Kannst du etwa schon wieder?"

Mit der Zunge fuhr er meine Unterlippe nach. „Darauf kannst du wetten, Esme-Darling. Wie wär's mit einer kurzen Dusche und dann ab ins Bett?"

„Mir gefällt, wie Sie denken, Dr. Cullen." Ich zwinkerte und stand aus der halb leeren Badewanne auf. Ich würde diese Woche wohl noch neue Teppiche fürs Badezimmer kaufen… und Möbel.

Auf dem Weg zur Dusche verteilten wir einige Handtücher großzügig auf dem Boden, damit sie das Seifenwasser aufsaugen konnten.

Unter dem warmen Sprühregen beschränkten wir uns darauf, uns zu streicheln und uns festzuhalten. Zu zweit in ein riesiges, flauschiges Frotteetuch gehüllt torkelten wir mehr als dass wir in Richtung unseres Ehebetts gingen.

Carlisle setzte mich auf der Matratze ab und tupfte mit einer Ecke des Handtuchs Wasser aus meinen langen Haaren. Dann kuschelten wir uns gemeinsam unter die weiche Decke, Carlisle hinter mir liegend und ich mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust. Wir konnten nicht frieren, aber es war dennoch schön, so vollkommen geborgen beisammen zu liegen, unsere Körper noch immer wärmer als für gewöhnlich durch das heiße Wasser.

Mein Haar trocknete rasch, es war ein warmer Tag gewesen.

Und eine noch heißere Nacht. Ich kicherte über das alberne Klischee.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du dein Haar offen trägst…" Carlisle streichelte über meine Locken und meine Schultern, strich meine Haare dann aber zu einem Zopf zusammen. „Und ich liebe es, wenn du dein Haar aufsteckst…" Er küsste die Bissnarbe auf meinem Hals. „und jeder sehen kann, dass du ganz allein mir gehörst."

Er wurde immer so romantisch und anhänglich nach dem Sex, mein lieber Ehemann. Oder, wenn er um mehr bettelte.

Carlisle nagte an meinem Ohrläppchen, küsste meinen Hals, streichelte meine Brüste und drehte dann sacht meinen Kopf, um mit seinen Lippen meine zu bedecken. Ich öffnete ihm meinen Mund und neckte ihn mit der Zunge, kostete sein süßes Gift.

Bald schon lag er auf mir und ich schloss meine Schenkel um ihn, hieß ihn in mir willkommen. Langsam und zärtlich liebten wir uns, flüsterten uns die selben Liebesschwüre zu wie in unserer Hochzeitsnacht, als wir uns das allererste Mal vereint hatten und kaum wussten, was wir taten. Wie viel hatten wir seit damals über den anderen entdeckt und gelernt, um wie vieles stärker noch war unsere Liebe und unser Vertrauen in einander geworden.

Das perfekte Ende einer perfekten Nacht.

Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, sahen wir einander tief in die Augen. Nicht für einen Sekundenbruchteil hatten wir einander mehr losgelassen.

Ich flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Carlisle, für immer."


End file.
